Personal safety is an important concern in our society. Individuals may face danger or emergency situations when they are in a home, workplace or while traveling. In emergency situations, such as an accident, heart attack, brain stroke, abduction or molestation, carrying a cell phone in hand and informing to his or her well-wishers becomes difficult for an individual.
To overcome the problem mentioned above, emergency alert devices were introduced. The emergency alert devices are popular among the elderly citizens who are subject to falling or suffering from strokes and heart attacks. In general, the existing emergency alert devices comprise a wearable device and a base unit. In emergency scenarios, the user presses a button on the wearable device, which sends a signal to the base unit. Here, the base unit has an automatic dialing feature and communicates a signal to a land-line of the house to a help desk. The usual protocol to deal with such a call by the help desk is that the help desk operator tries to communicate verbally with the user using the speakerphone feature of the base unit.
The main drawback associated with such emergency alert devices is that they have a wearable device and a base unit, which is remotely separated from the instrument. There may be scenarios in which the user may be severely injured to communicate with the help desk operator. Further, the speakerphone is placed at a single point in a dwelling, and if the user is away from the speakerphone, it is difficult for the user to communicate through the speakerphone with the help of the desk operator.